ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
What's Mined is Mine
What's Mined is Mine is the eighth episode of the first season of Ben 23: Ultimate Alien. Summary Ben and Rook are marooned on Vulcan and must escape. Plot Goop slides across the ground, tripping small red aliens with goggles and pickaxes. He reforms, and sprays acid at them. They back away, and Rook fires small energy blasts at them, distorting them. Goop stretches out and punches a group of them. (Goop): We won't let you win, Vulkanus! (Rook): I am in agreement with Ben in this situation. (Vulkanus): Ha ha ha, we'll see... Flashback: Ben and Rook are in the Rustbucket, flying through the galaxy. Rook is still piloting the ship. Ben messes with the Ultimatrix, when it starts flashing. (Ultimatrix): Electro-Magnetic Pulse initiated (Ben): What does-(the Ultimatrix releases a blue energy wave) The ship suddenly shuts down and starts descending towards a nearby planet. (Rook): (trying to start the ship back up) That is what it means. Ben activates and slaps the Ultimatrix. (Grey Matter): Grey Matter! Grey Matter jumps over to the dashboard and starts messing with the wiring. (Grey Matter): I can fix this, just give me a few minutes... The Rustbucket gets caught in the planets full gravity field and starts falling. (Grey Matter): Not good! Rook, I need to stimulate the engines power modulator, can you do that? (Rook): Yes, I shall return!(runs out of the room) The ship falls down and catches fire. (Grey Matter): Rook, we're running out of time! Grey Matter touches two wires together, creating sparks, and the ship's power slowly starts coming back on. Rook runs back into the room, and takes control of the steering mechanism. Rook pulls on the steering wheel, but the ship contiues to plummet towards the planet below. The Rustbucket crashes into the ground, tossing huge amounts of rock and dust into the air. The ship finally come to a stop, so Ben and Rook exit, wearing Plumber suits. (Ben): (looking around) Where are we? (Rook): According to my analysis... Vulcan... End Scene Ben and Rook are on Vulcan, wearing their Plumber's suits next to the crashed Rustbucket. (Ben): What's Vulcan? (Rook): It is an intesely heated planet; we are lucky to have these suits on. (Ben): Great... we need to fix the Rustbucket. (Rook): Agreed, do you fhave a form to help us? Ben looks down at the Ultimatrix, activates it, and slams the dial back down. (Jury Rigg): Jury- Jury Rigg instantly reverts back to Ben with his Plumber's suit on. (Ben): What the heck?! (Rook): Perhaps that form could not handle the heat of the planet. (Ben): How am I supposed to fix the Rustbucket without Jury Rigg? (Rook): (thinks for a second) If we could find some Morlaxis extract, we could repair it without Jury Rigg's enhanced construction skills. (Ben): Great! So, where do we get some? (Voice): I could get you some. Ben and Rook turn to face Vulkanus. (Vulkanus): For a price... End Scene (Vulkanus): So, you're in need of some Morlaxis, huh? I've got plenty. (Ben): Alright, awesome! All we need is to do... whatever with it and get out of here! (Vulkanus): Ha ha ha, that's not how this works. You pay me for the Morlaxis. (Ben): No way! We aren't paying you anything! (Vulkanus): Then you can dig it out yourself! Ha ha ha ha ha!(walks away) (Rook): I have located a Morlaxis mine. If we go there, we can get it out to use. Rook and Ben travel around, and finally come upon a mine, filled with red, clay-like rocks. Ben activates the Ultimatrix, and slams the dial down. (Eatle): Eatle! Eatle shovels some rocks into his mouth, and fires a blue energy beam from his horn at the walls of the mine. He runs out of fuel, and accicdentally tosses a piece of red clay into the pile of rock that he tosses into his mouth. He fires a powerful blue laser from his horn, knocking him back, and causing an explosion. He sits up, shaking his head. (Eatle): Well, that one hurt... (Rook): That was the Morlaxis.. it is a dangerous explosive as well as an effective adhesive. (Vulkanus): Hey! I didn't mean you could use my mines! (Eatle): That wasn't specified. (Vulkanus): Get them! Small red aliens with pickaxes attack Eatle and Rook. Eatle hits the Ultimatrix, shifting into Goop. Goop slides across the ground, tripping small red aliens with goggles and pickaxes. He reforms, and sprays acid at them. They back away, and Rook fires small energy blasts at them, distorting them. Goop stretches out and punches a group of them. (Goop): We won't let you win, Vulkanus! (Rook): I am in agreement with Ben in this situation. (Vulkanus): Ha ha ha, we'll see... (Rook): Ben, I can handle the Pickaxe aliens, you fight Vulkanus! Goop nods, and hits the Ultimarix, shifting into Echo Echo. Echo Echo splits into ten clones, and they charge Vulkanus. Vulkanus take out his gun, and launches fire bombs at the Echo Echos. The Echo Echos dodge, and form a cirle around Vulkanus. (Echo Echos, simultaneously): Wall of Sound! The Echo Echos all start screaming, pinning Vulkanus from all directions. He holds his ears, tryng to block the sound, to no avail. He passes out from the sound, and the Echo Echos all hit the Ultimatrix at once, reverting into Ben on top of Vulkanus. Rook walks over and gives Ben a thumbs up. THE END Characters Heroes *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko Villains *Vulkanus (first appearance) *Pickaxe Aliens Aliens *Goop (first reappearance) (2x) *Grey Matter (first reappearance) *Jury Rigg (first reappearance) (cameo) *Eatle (first reappearance) *Echo Echo (first reappearance) Trivia *Goop, Grey Matter, Jury Rigg, Eatle, and Echo Echo make their debut appearances. *Vulkanus makes his debut appearance. *It is revealed that the Ultimatrix at emit an E.M.P. (electro-magnetic pulse). *This episode marks the third cameo debut. **First being Stinkfly in Undertown (Episode), second being Way Big in Intergalactic Vacation, this one being Jury Rigg. Category:Episodes Category:B23UA Category:Ben 23 Category:Brywarrior